moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaria R. Blackmoore
Duchess''' Zaria Reneigh Blackmoore''' (Born '''Zaria Perrington Reneigh')'' is the current Countess of Blackmoore, as well as Chapter Master of the Alterac Silver Hand Chapter, also known as The Citrine Eagle, and Duchess of Astordale. Formerly living in Stormwind City, Zaria now resides in the Blackmoore Manor in Eastern Lordaeron. This page will perpetually be a work in progress. History Abridged Born to Deborah Reneigh, an Alteraci triage nurse, and Matthew Blackmoore, a member of the House of Blackmoore, Zaria was preened, along with her twin sister Avirin Q. Reneigh to be the heir to the families wealth, should their parents be deceased. Though, her and her sister were born at the unfortunate time of the Siege of Alterac after its betrayal to the Alliance of Lordaeron, meaning the family might have lived in turmoil a long time if not for their fathers Lordaeronian nobility status. Offering the family their ticket to safety, as they had predicted conditions in the North would only worsen with the sudden events, their father had chosen to move their family south to live within the walls of Stormwind City, where all was well for the time, as Zaria was being preened to be one of the potential heirs to the families holdings and wealth. It was within Stormwind where her mother taught the tenants of the light, and where her father taught the twins the value of the Three Virtues Around the age of fifteen is when it all almost fell apart. Even though this was the day she was officially rewarded with her grandmothers family armor, the day after made the event sour. Her sister had ran away in the middle of the night, nowhere to be found, and Zaria could do no less than blame herself. She made an unsuccessful attempt on her own life with the blade atop her new helm. It was then her father decided it was time for Zaria to find her calling in the world, to become an Aspirant of the Silver Hand. She was taken as a squire rather quickly under Sir Lael Darrowforth, who trained her in mastery in the understanding in the three virtues, and expertise in the use of a halberd. Sadly however, this man would not see through with the full squireship with his death a month before her knighting. She received his halberd, which was named Echo for the reverberating echos it created smashing against plate and stone, almost like a tuning fork. She was taken under the wing of Dame Ballinda Dayglow for a short year, which led to her official knighting. Dame Zaria P. Reneigh the Lighthearted was born, for her overly friendly mannerisms and kind-hearted nature. During her squiring, Zaria received the opportunity to attend the Royal University of Stormwind, as her family was a noble house, and the University had accepted the nobles of other lands with their falling. She was encouraged to work towards a Mastery in Finance, and with it, co-founded and aided in the operation of the Trade District Bank. Ever wonder where that auction house fee went? Well, there's your answer. The bank as of recent is under operation by Mister Perrington, Zaria's title of Chief Operating Officer is a recent development, but Mister Perrington still operates the entire bank as he is stubborn, and fears retirement. Participation in Combat War on the Lich King Zaria quickly latched onto the idea of unity between the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn promised by Tirion Fordring, becoming a Knight of the Argent Crusade for a brief time, participating in the conquering of the Crusader's Pinnacle. At the dawning of the Argent Tournament, the Dame had received some dire news from home, a package from her father, which held a letter, which read: "Dearest Daughter, I regret to inform you that your mother has passed away. She died knowing you love her, and wanted me to say the same to you. She also wanted you to have these.. Love, Dad" The Dames mother had fallen while on her ventures to Northrend, and she was quite crushed by the ordeal, but, enclosed in the package provided by her father was her mothers box of recipes. She had chosen to open a bake stand on the tournament grounds to provide the champions and spectators of the Argent Tournament with delicious baked goods, an homage to her mother. This is where she had found that apparent passion for baking. But, for the time being the passion would be short lived, as she was sent to stand in front of the Icecrown Citadel to deal with the occasional swarms of undead that would attempt to penetrate the complex. She remained there until the fall of the Lich King, when she'd get to return home for a short time to grieve with her father. The Cataclysm After the Shattering, Zaria had left Northrend with many of the Crusaders to aid in the reclamation of the Western Plaguelands. This didn't last long of course, quickly retiring from the Crusade to aid a small strike force in fighting the Twilight's Hammer, and aid the dragonflights in the struggle against Deathwing using a sword and shield, taking the brunt of the damage for the sake of her allies. Nearing the end of this campaign she was pulled from action on account of a personal bout with a Twilight Drake ending poorly for Dame Blackmoore. The dragon had given her burns from the indirect heat of its breath, and, as she fell unconscious, the drake stepped onto her hips upon takeoff, physically crushing and snapping her hip flexors. Pandaria The venture to Pandaria was quite eventful for the Highlord, even though she was forced to sit out on the Alliance's pay, and sent into a long vacation for her healing burns and crushed hip-flexors, she managed to venture out and explore the lands on her own. Meeting the locals of the Valley of the Four Winds, venturing through the Krasarang Wilds and stumbling upon a tauren camp, where she quickly befriended them, and learned how to speak Taurahe to a moderate degree. Upon the Siege of Orgrimmar, Zaria was fit enough to fight once more. Although she had considerable trouble because of the lack of spacing between the joints of her hips, she was able to offer the Alliance aid in the form of healing, sitting back in the medical tents and tending to the wounded. This problem was later resolved with multiple surgeries. This is also where she managed to find one of her mounts, stealing it from Garrosh's Horde. She chose to name the beast Rocky, and, seldom uses him as a mount. Draenor Every Wednesday and Thursday nights for three hours each night, Zaria voyages off to Draenor to savagely slaughter the Iron Horde. But only for exactly three hours, once again taking up the sword and board to take the brunt of the damage for the sake of her allies. Deployment to Tanaan Along with various members of the Grand Alliance, Highlord Blackmoore offered her Alterac Chapter to aid in the Invasion of Tanaan Jungle. As of present, the Citrine Eagle is a supporting force alongside those who wish to claim and conquer the savage lands of Tanaan in order to stop the menace of the Fel Horde. A Sudden Surge in Influence Zaria was quick to hear the call of her motherlands, joining the City-State of Alterac to aid in the defense of her birth lands. As a Knight of the Silver Hand, she was more than welcome to join Alterac's Order of the Citrine Eagle, an order of Alteraci paladins that was previously under the leadership of Gandic Morthain. Upon becoming apart of the City-State, she strives to prove to her Alteraci kin that she was more than worthy of a more prominent role within the City-State. Countess of Blackmoore Soon after joining the City-State of Alterac, Dame Blackmoore began fraternizing with a Miss Myriany Harrow, who was set to be the future Duchess of Gavenstead, a Duchy in Eastern Lordaeron. Their friendship was quickly forged and trust between the two, and Almar MacEntire, the Duke of Gavenstead, even with Alterac's tensions with the Duchy. The MacEntire's were more than generous with Dame Blackmoore, offering her a province on Darrowmere Lake, which she graciously accepted, and named after her family. And thus, the County of Blackmoore was born, and Zaria was now a Countess. This loyalty to the MacEntire's brought about mistrust to the Upper Echelon of the City-State, and the new Countess was left under scrutiny for some time, all up until Gavenstead fell to massive waves of undead. Under rule the County of Blackmoore has seen great improvements, and is one of the major breadbaskets to the City-State of Alterac. Even though it is located in Eastern Lordaeron, its location on the Thondroril River is ideal for shipping goods into Hillsbrad. Highlord of the Citrine Eagle Countess Blackmoore had been a prominent part of the Order of the Citrine Eagle ever since her joining. She was unaware that, when the Highlord controlling the Order began to neglect the Order and shirk his duties, she would be in line to become the next Highlord. The day would come when Highlord Morthain would shrik responsibility for the order, and his title was relinquished from him. The Order was left without a leader. Even with the mistrust of the Countess in the City-State, Kaiser Wolfheart had granted her the oppurtunity to lead the Order in a new beginning, claiming that the light shined upon her, and would bless her in her endeavors under the Order of the Citrine Eagle. Under her control, the Order itself has been fully disbanded in favor of becoming an official chapter of the Silver Hand, under the Arch-chapter of Stormwind. This has offered the new Silver Hand Chapter the opportunity to participate in a continent spanning council known as The Court of Uther, and, the Chapter has been thriving. Long live the Highlord. Duchy of Astordale As of recent, Countess Blackmoore has had her eyes set on lands north of her own, at the very end of the Thondroril River, in a valley deep within the northern mountains of Lordaeron. Astordale was once a proud farming nation, which like all provinces of Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. The former duchy had long since been populated by fleeing necromancers and thieves. This was the place where the massive waves of undead that conquered Gavenstead were created, the claiming of this lands was to ensure this threat would never come to pass again. The Countess, with her own armies, a group of Alteraci volunteers, and the Stoneward Host all banded together in order to lay siege to the Duchies capital city of Hawkenforth, which was led to a swift victory. And thus, the Countess became the Duchess of Astordale on claim and conquer. The Duchy of Astordale is presently under construction, while the major city of Hawkenforth is near completion, the outlying territories have yet to be fully restored and reclaimed. Most of the major farmlands are corrupted by dark scourge magics, and constant cleansing needs to be done to ensure the lands will be sufficient for use once more. Finding Love It was about time Zaria found a love. With only a pair of past relationships, the Highlord was rather unwitting when delving into looking for a relationship. There were people interested but she didn't quite notice, it was something that would need to be laid out for her. It began with Jonathan Thannizter, a member of the Todkopf of Alterac. He displayed great interest in the Highlord during the campaign on the ruined Gavenstead. Though, quite literally on the same day, she met the woman that would soon become hers. Chrisana Rilke, a Shadow Chaplain of The First Regiment at the time. Though, Zaria didn't quite know the woman had a crush on her, she still didn't quite get that. And, once again, both Lord Thannizter and Chrisana had both managed to confess their love on the same exact day. What a great start for Zaria. Though she'd tell them each to prove this was not a love of her body, but of herself, only one would succeed. And of course, that would be Chrisana. Perhaps no the lack of sex for this woman would be alleviated, likely not. But this is merely where the stresses of multiple loves would begin. Another one would enter the arena by the name of Losaine Morningray. While their first meeting was not one that was very pleasant, with the Highlord almost being punched in front of the cathedral, she chose to stick by the grieving Quel'dorei, and with that, a deep connection was formed between the pair, an understanding she thought she'd never have. And thus once again a decision had to be made, though this time she would not blatantly announce it until a night at Dandred's Fold. Both proving dedicated to the Highlord, but, she was conflicted. This would be one of the biggest decisions of her life. And with it, she'd pick the one who stuck through thick and thin with her. The one who she could sit back and relax with when she wanted, and have absolutely wonderful cuddle sessions with, Chrisana Rilke. Yet again had she proven to be the one,and yet again had she proven to be what Zaria considered "Living perfection." It has been a happy journey for the pair as of now, and with it, Zaria has proposed to Chrisana, and a wedding day has yet to be set for the pair. Though, Highlord Blackmoore is quite excited to have three new adopted children. The Shade On a fateful day the Highlord was swept away mysteriously by some entity known as the Shade, a being of pure shadow, dead set on the suffering and pain of his victims. Luckily for the Highlord, the Citrine Eagle caught on quickly from some tips from the pair vying for her love at the time, both receiving letters of her capture. It was a rather quick rescue, as the Citrine Eagle along with Ithalin Belados, Alverdo Blackmoore, Losaine Morningray, An'lyen Rosefeather, and Chrisana Rilke went scouring the globe to find the Highlord, ultimately finding her in Feralas as she suffered from some internal bleeding, which, was quickly healed by her sister, Avirin Q. Reneigh. Though the Shade was defeated for now, it would soon return, as it manifested into the body of a new host. This time a farmer in the Hillsbrad Foothills where he would strike at the Grand Cleric Losaine Morningray, whom nearly died from the attacks, if not for the near severe over-exertion of the Highlords power, leaving her weakened for a time. There was a long grace period of peace, and all was well. All until the evil cackles and threats began to emanate through the minds of those involved yet again. Once again would the Shade return, and once again antagonize the Grand Cleric, stealing away her children. Luckily for the Grand Cleric, Calwen Kerringer so graciously offered herself in exchange for her children, being taken by the Shade, and one again, the search was on for one of Zaria's kin. The group of Allse Kerringer, Aeristani Vintel, Zaria R. Blackmoore, and her sister Avirin Q. Reneigh found Baroness Kerringer in a bunker in the Storm Peaks. Where a magi would break the bonds that kept her chained to a dark altar of blood and gore and, shadow magic. With Calwen's freedom came her own transition into a shade, her body marred and scarred as the transition was sudden and quick. The being of pure light, now nothing more than a being of shadow. It would take some time for Calwen to ever be willing to make the change back, with the stealing away to the Timeless Isle by Donovan Glypheye, and then, stealing the Highlord and Allse Kerringer to the same place. The idea was simple, fount power into one body, where the light energy could be properly spilled into the new shade, and replace it with light energy. Both Allse and Donovan would have Zaria be this fount of power, providing her with the mana pool she needed to properly push the shadows out of Calwen, and, in a brilliant display, the light she wielded turned silver for a time. Her hair also turned white from the overload of mana temporarily bleaching her features. And now, the Shade is still out there, biding its time before its next strike. Ousting of the Wolf Background With the Highlord a now prominent part of the City-State, and a significant force in making the Silver Hand Chapter of Alterac strong, it was time to aid the City-State in endeavors more related to Alteraci interests. Her and the Citrine Eagle making the fateful decision to aid Kormed Wolfheart in quelling the rebellion of Katelyn Wolfheart. The beginning was slow, starting with a duel between the wolf versus the champion of Katelyn. But this is merely where it had begun. The Kaiser chose to march on the Barony of Wolf's Maw. the stronghold of the rebels forces where he ordered the murder of all within the barony, women and children included, defending the order by claiming "Eggs produce spawn." And so it had begun, the Citrine Eagle refused the fight, and a duel between the Kaiser and the Champion ensued once more while the Citrine Eagle sought to protect those who were innocent within the town. Only to find those innocent already dead, their bodies marred and mangled. These events spurred the Kaiser to be tried for war crimes, which would be postponed as he had gone to Tanaan alongside the Citrine Eagle and his own forces, but that was not enough to excuse himself apparently. The day had came, the Imperial Diet. The Lawspeaker said the Kaiser was unfit to rule, and a republic would be formed. With little opposition the Assembly of Alterac was formed until the Kaiser had arrived late to the Diet, arguing that his position should be maintained. His requests denied and with a lack of reason, Kalliopi Lund had revealed the Kaiser had slain his former wife and his child, and, he did indeed confess to the crime. The Purging The Highlord did not cease to act upon this crime. With messages sent out far and wide, this was needed to be made known to the world, and preferably towards the Archbishop, and The Court of Uther. It would start with his Knighthood, which she personally deemed him unworthy of possessing for the order to murder a child. The first trial was set, Saturday, the first of August, 35 L.C. This is where the Highlords efforts would begin. The Court of Uther saw it her way, the man being deemed unfit to hold his Knighthood. Admittedly of course, this was a trying time for Zaria, this was very clearly not something she wanted to do, nearly abstaining her vote out of pity for Mister Wolfheart. The next part of her involvement in the ousting came in the trial against Toderick Stoneward, where it would be deemed if his actions against Mister Wolfheart would be deemed lawful or not. Nearly being forced onto the Grand Jury to judge the mans fate, she'd listen with open ears and objective thoughts along side Mother Bronwynn Branson and Geranelm Syla. This trial would dictate the fate of all other titles held by Kormed Wolfheart. The grand jury had decided, with all the information gathered that the actions of Toderick Stoneward were indeed lawful, and thus, the Wolfhearts titles were snuffed out in a flash. There has been no pleasure taken in this by the Highlord, but of course, one must do what is right. A Hero in an Eagle Guise The ousting in fruition, and the people of Alterac in peril, Highlord Blackmoore rallied what citizens remained within the borders of the City-State under the banners of the Citrine Eagle, which had become (once again) the occupying force of all government owned lands within Alterac. She looked like a hero to those who knew her well, it seemed as if (so far) no one would contest her, and that everyone would rally behind her for the ousting of the wolf, something her and Lord Stoneward both unknowingly worked hand-in-hand in accomplishing. Perhaps they'd realize this in time. It was time to depart for the Citrine Eagle, to break away from the Alteraci government. Some might contest this had little rhyme or reason, although, that was still to be debated. The Citrine Eagle was destined to be sovereign within the borders of Alterac, but with this move, once again, the Reformed Kingdom would become defunct. Would they rally behind the Highlord with this new Forsaken advance upon the mountain? Only time will tell... Offices Honorable Mentions These are the people who have had a lasting impression on Zaria Blackmoore's life, and deserve a mention here until they can properly be mentioned somewhere within this article. * Chrisana Rilke (Fiancé) * An'lyen Rosefeather (Blood Sister) * Avirin Q. Reneigh (Twin Sister) * Allse Kerringer (Surrogate Father) * Calwen Kerringer (Surrogate Mother) * Aeristani Vintel (Former resident of her home, commander of the Blackmoore guard) * Losaine Morningray (The one might merit its own section) * Ser Kavid "Slick" McTash (Associate and Neighbor) * Yoes Andra (Resident of Blackmoore Manor) * Elenial De'Mont * Alverdo Blackmoore (Cousin) * Kormed Wolfheart (Implored Highlord Blackmoore to take the charge of a Highlord) * Toderick Stoneward * Maradynn Swordshatter (First Love Interest) * Durwald Stanner * Kalliopi Lund * Donovan Glypheye * Galicel * Heinrich Kadalston * Lady Tanya Amata Seltara * Geranelm Syla * Sindorel Felclar * Axel Titus Sagar * You, because if I forgot about you I'm sorry. Fun Facts * Highlord Blackmoore was born with Scoliosis, which is one of the reasons she can almost always be seen in a plate chestpiece, each one being handmade to properly align her spine. * Zaria had never actually formally met Kormed Wolfheart until a week of being apart of the City-State of Alterac, though they had interactions prior, he never knew her name for a long time. * Zaria is likely one of the most indecisive paladins one might meet. Though, this could be attributed to her kind-hearted nature, and desire to create unity, or be a bridge to two opposing parties. * Highlord Blackmoore owns a vast collection of silly and ridiculous hats. When asked for where she got them, she simply states "Someone just put it on my head and said 'This fits you' and walked away!" * While Zaria tends to be a rather happy person, it is hard to take her seriously when she is angry, as her voice is rather squeaky and childish. * Her #1 Highlord Mug is potentially the next Pillar of Faith. It magically appears at the writer's whim, and holds enough coffee for an entire conversation, or runs out when convenient to the writer. It also exists as a real life, physical object! (tinyurl.com/HighlordMug) * There were three previous draftings of Highlord Blackmoore, in all of them, she was originally Gilnean, but the idea was scrapped at the near impossibility of the native Gilnean paladin. * There were no plans for Zaria to have a twin. Avirin was actually just a happy coincidence. * The Citrine Eagle joined The Court of Uther the very week of Alonsus-Stromheart Confrontation. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Paladins Category:House of Blackmoore Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Alterac Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Characters Category:Alterac Silver Hand